sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Von Schlemmer
Professor Von Schlemmer is a humanoid scientist native to Silver the Hedgehog's time period and a member of the Science Center who has been researching the Genesis Portals. History The Silver Age Professor Von Schlemmer discovered the existence of the Genesis Portals, which were created by the same energies that brought about the Shattered World Crisis in the present of Sonic's World. After stumbling upon Silver the Hedgehog practicing his telekinetic abilities, the impressed scientist knew he'd be valuable to his research, proved all the more when the hedgehog used his power to close a Genesis Portal that had materialized near them. Silver was reluctant however, as a result the professor had to forcibly bring Silver to the Science Center himself. Here, Schlemmer tried to explain to the Onyx City Council his theory regarding the existence of the Genesis Portals and Silver's ability to close them. Due to Silver's failure to prove that Schlemmer's theories were correct, the Council left the professor and told him to not disturb them again. The professor sadly slunk off to his laboratory and introduced Silver to his creations; the Bits, the Delicate Laser Device, the Spinner Shaker and the Bigger-Maker Machine. Schlemmer then told Silver about the Genesis Portals and the catastrophic event that caused it two hundred years ago. He told the hedgehog that he was the one that had to close the portals for good. Later that night, Silver lead Professor Von Schlemmer to meet a mysterious person that communicated with the former telepathically. This person was revealed to be the fifth council member, Gold the Tenrec. However, all three were caught by the council. They were bound to boards facing an odd looking door. Schlemmer demanded to know why the Council began to torture Gold, to which they replied that they existed to further the pursuit of scientific discovery and those who got in the way would be bent to their will. Gold was then forced to open the door, which revealed a Genesis Portal. Schlemmer and Silver were thrown inside the Genesis Portal, still bound to their boards. The Bits luckily removed their restraints and Silver flew everyone up while hearing a large roar from below. The portal grew out of control and Schlemmer helped Gold up from her board. Schlemmer then scolded the Council for not thinking about consequences. In a split second, a large and dark hand emerged from the Genesis Portal, slammed down on and froze the Council. The hand then hit Schlemmer, Silver and Gold off of the building and it was revealed that the hand belonged to the Second Devourer. Silver tried landing all of them safely but Schlemmer slipped, hit his head and was knocked unconscious. When the professor woke up, he was back in his laboratory with Silver, Gold and the Bits. Schlemmer explained that he could not stop the monstrosity but was reminded that Silver had the power to close Genesis Portals. Schlemmer went to get the Bigger-Maker Machine so that Silver could grow larger and defeat the Second Devourer. However, the machine was not designed to increase the size of a person. Gold came up with the idea of combining their brainpower so that Schlemmer could quickly re-calibrate the Bigger-Maker Machine. The idea worked and with encouragement from Schlemmer and Gold, Silver defeated the Second Devourer and closed the portal. Schlemmer then asked for Silver's name as he never asked before. Gold believed that the Council would return but Schlemmer knew that they would be too busy cleaning up their mess. He also believed they did not see the last of the Genesis Portals. Before any of them had the chance to relax, a Genesis Portal opened beneath their feet. Personality Von Schlemmer is a brilliant scientist with a strong moral sense, as indicated by his insistence upon Silver closing the Genesis Portals. Unfortunately, his regard for the fate of the universe at one point convinced him that it was worth press-ganging Silver into service despite the Hedgehog's fears. He also speaks with a slight German accent, such as saying "vun" instead of one. See also * Professor Von Schlemmer Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Future Category:Inventors